Letting Go
by Bella.Barbaric
Summary: A collection of Tom/Anya drabbles, oneshots, Missing Moments and my favourite 'Tomya' scenes from both series put into words. *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SERIES ONE AND TWO*
1. Tom, I'm Here

**PLEASE READ:  
I decided to make this multi-chaptered after seeing the first episode of the new series. This is the lovely scene near the end of 2x01, where Tom saves Anya, and this is just me putting the scene into words, so totally canon universe.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SERIES 2-EPISODE 1, THIS THING IS ONE HUGE SPOILER!**

**

* * *

**

"Anya!"

Anya's head lay uncomfortably on a stone, her eyes closed, barely dozing. But this muffled shout called to her, _his_ voice. She lifted her head as more little stones and dust fell atop her, sticking to her face and eyelashes, as though she wasn't already covered. She really hoped she wasn't imagining it.

"Tom?" She called, daring to hope he might have come to rescue her her once again, "To-m, I'm here!" She tried again, her voice cracking on his name..  
She heard rubble shifting again as she had done for however long she and Al had been trapped; it felt like days since they had been collecting medical supplies for Greg. A sharp pang hit her heart as she realized they might be too late for him.

She took hold of a nearby rock and hit it hard against a sheet of metal that had once been part of the lights in the hospital.  
"Tom!" She shouted without much volume; the dust around her had clogged her throat somewhat, "I'm here!" She banged the rock against the metal.

"Anya!" She heard him again and sobs of relief and exhaustion rose in her, he was there.

She repeated herself, her voice breaking "I'm here." She put her face into the gravelly rock and rubble she had been lying in and felt the first sobs line her throat, "Here!" She hit the metal again as the sound of more rubble moving filled her ears.  
Rock hit metal once more as daylight shone into the chasm-like pit from her left side.

"Anya, it's okay." Tom told her, frantically moving more debris out of the passageway he'd made, and for the first time since being trapped under the remains of the hospital she'd once worked in, she truly believed it might be.  
She forced her exhausted body on toward his face, framed by the sunlight she hadn't seen in what felt like years.

Once she was close enough, he gripped the tops of her aching arms and pulled her fowards. Her dirty hand gripped at his shoulders as he pulled her into the light, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

He supported most her her weight, hugging her tight against him. His breath was heavy and tired, but still relieved. "I thought you were dead." Tom said, his voice weaker than usual with relief. Her face was still pressed into his shoulder, her hysterical sobs muffled by him. His hand cradled the back of her head as her arms locked him in vice-like grip around his neck.

"Al! Al, where are you?!" Naj's shout with barely concealed anguish made her pulled back from Tom a little, only to lock his face between her hands tightly.

"You have to find him!" Anya's agonized gasp filled the short space between them, her eyes wild.

**

* * *

**

**  
Hope you enjoyed it, I've got plenty more ideas for Tom/Anya stuff. I'm either going to do another of these where Tom is the protagonist or a drabbley one for a different Tom/Anya moment of episode 2x01, what do you think?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._

**Bella**


	2. Never Forget You

**Hi everyone! This one is a pre-virus one, probably three years or so before the virus, it's just a random thought that came into my head, so enjoy!**

**No spoilers, I don't think, but be on alert.**

**

* * *

**

Anya was in town when she saw him. It was Pat's birthday coming up and Anya and Jenny were looking for her present. They'd split up and agreed to meet up in an hour. She had just come out of Topshop with no joy on the present front. She was just about to head over to WH Smith, when something hit her hard from the side.

"Sorry, 'Scuse me." A rough, deep but still pleasant voice said, dodging around her, she quickly moved out of the man's way, before he ran off. She watched after him until sirens blared noisily down the road, a police car skidded at the end of the road, and two officers rushed out and Anya jogged over to see what the fuss was about.

One of the officers had the man who'd bashed into her before in a shoulder grip, which he struggled in. His face was darkly handsome, Anya noted, and he couldn't have been more than about his late twenties or early thirties.

"Thomas Price, I'm arresting you on suspicion of armed robbery, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say will be given in evidence." The policeman told him, at which the crowd that had formed around the scene gasped audibly and in unison, maybe apart from Anya herself, who was too fascinated with the man to gossip about why he was being arrested.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. And it's Tom." The man, Tom, told the officer petulantly, his voice sounding as though this had been done before, more times than he could remember. He still struggled as they slapped handcuffs on him.

Jenny ran up behind her, "What's going on? Has he been arrested? Anya?" Jenny asked, but Anya kept her eyes on Tom.

Unanticipatedly, Tom stopped battling against the binds which held his hands behind his back and looked Anya square in the face. He grinned cockily at her and winked, Anya's lips almost quirked into a smile.

The officers hauled him over to the car, but he didn't take his eyes off Anya and she didn't take hers off him. He was driven away then, and Anya finally turned back to Jenny, who's eyes looked as though they were about to bug out of her sockets, "Did he wink at you?" she asked.

"No, of course not." Anya lied.

"What was he arrested for?" Jenny wondered .

"Armed robbery." Anya told her absently, wondering why she was so fascinated with him.

Soon, Anya forgot about her strange encounter with Tom Price, but he never did, even after everyone was gone....

* * *

**Short one, but I quite like it. It's not completely realistic, she'd probably remember something like that, but that's the magic of FanFiction.**

**Tell me what you think!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._

**Bella**


	3. Stillness

**I'm excited about this one, actually. It's a request from _LilaMae1_, who has a fab Survivors fiction on here which you should check out if you haven't already. I'm not gonna tell you much about it 'cause it'll ruin it, but this is what I hope will happen in series 2 at some point*hint, hint!***

**Not in-canon universe and maybe OOC sometimes, but no spoilers as far as I can tell.**

**

* * *

**

The group had relocated to a temporary base in the city while deciding what to do about Abby, they still didn't have any idea where she could be or why she had been taken. They knew they couldn't stay in the city for too long, there was barely any food and disease would be rife in the streets with the decaying bodies, and Greg particularly was worried about this but he was more solicitous about getting Abby back than the threat of illness and the lack of food, as serious as they were.

They now, fleetingly, lived in a house in the suburbs. There were no bodies inside, the 'For Sale' sign still hung in the over-grown front garden. The group didn't even bother unpacking their few belongings, this was merely somewhere to sleep for a few nights till they sorted their plans on getting Abby back.

But sleep was something Anya couldn't do this singular night, she was tossing and turning like a leaf in the breeze and eventually she got up and padded quietly down the stairs, cringing when the stairs creaked, not wanting to wake anyone.

She sat on the shabby kitchen chair, staring into space, trying to remember what her life was like before the virus, she could barely recall her life being any different, it felt like so long since the virus struck, she could barely remember having running water from the taps, fresh bread and a 9-to-5 job at the hospital.  
She nearly laughed at the stark difference between her two lives, everything was so easy back then, when she didn't have to worry about people looting from them for a measly bottle of water or Samantha Willis and Dexter coercing them into forced labour.

The complete stillness of the kitchen was broken by Tom's entrance, she smiled softly at him.

"Still up?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her. She looked tired, he noted as he observed her.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." She explained.

"Me neither."

They sat there, in the soft light of kerosene lamp Anya had brought down with her. Tom watched her carefully, and he couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked, lips pressed together, staring off into space, her skin glowing in the light of the lamp.

She realized his eyes were on her and she glanced at him, but was soon caught up in his eyes, there was an intensity in them that she didn't understand, she found herself unable to look away.

Tom, very hesitantly, lifted his hand to gently rest his fingertips on her face. Her eyes drifted shut as his thumb stroked her eyelid and opened them again, the only sound was their heavy breathing. His face got closer to hers, keeping eye contact till Tom's lips pressed softly onto hers, gently. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, she pressed her lips back to his and cupped his face, moving her lips against his.

He pulled back suddenly, looked at her for a moment with emotionless eyes, then got up and left, leaving Anya staring after him, agape and breathless, and wondering how anyone could be so emotionally-shutdown.

Tom flopped onto his bed, his thought processes in tatters, what had he done? He could not deny that he had enjoyed it, much much more than he should, and she had kissed him back, but he was not used to being so emotionally-attached to anyone, and he wondered if he was already in too deep to let go now.

The next morning at breakfast, you could have cut the tension between them with a knife, and the others were far from oblivious to this, and exchanged glances between themselves about the two but did not question it.

Tom artfully avoided Anya's gaze, making her even more confused about the events of last night. What was going on between them now?

* * *

** This is longer than I first intended, but I felt I had to set the scene before going into the important bit.  
I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm hoping for a Tom/Anya kiss in series 2.  
Tell me what you thought of it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._


	4. I Did It For You

**Hey everyone! This is another scene I'm putting into words, the short but incredibly sweet moment near the end of 2x01**

**2x01 SPOILERS ALERT!**

**

* * *

**

They both stood over Greg, where Anya was nursing his gunshot wounds, dust from the hospital ruins still on her face, reminding her of what Tom, Sarah and Naj had done for her and Al.  
"You... saved our lives today." She reminded him softly.

It took him a few seconds to reply, his mouth struggling around the words. "I did it for you." He finally said truthfully.

The intense meaning behind his words floated across the small space between them, and it took Anya a moment to realize what he said, she looked up from Greg's wounds, and caught and held his gaze. Her lips pressed together in what could have been a smile. This small admission had been more emotion filled than maybe anything he'd ever said to her, and she knew it might be closest he would get to admitting he cared for her, at least for the time being.

She finished stitching Greg's wounds and pulled off her sanitary gloves. She put her hand over his and when he looked up, she said "Thank you." her voice burning with sincerity.

They stood like that for a immeasurable moment, until Naj came in, enquiring as to how Greg was, when the quickly moved away from each other.

* * *

**Okay, so I added the last little bit into the scene for my own selfish purposes, but it could have happened!  
Tell me what you think.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._

**Bella**


	5. State Kidnap

**Hey everyone! This is a Missing Moment drabble, when Dexter, Gavin and Co. take Anya in episode six of series one.**

**1x06 SPOILERS ALERT!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you okay now?" Anya asked worriedly, sitting Tom on the sofa, while he stretched his neck uncomfortably from the blow he'd received from Dexter. It hurt, but he'd had worse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tough as old boots me." He smiled at her.

The door slammed into the wood of the walls as Gavin barged into the room, not bothering to announce his presence, though none of them really expected him to, "Anya, Anya, Anya, didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't lie?" She stood up from where she was kneeling on the floor, looking confused, though she was worried she knew what he was talking about "Luckily your little blonde friend had the decency to tell us your _real_ former occupation. You're coming with us Doc." He gave her a patronizing smile, walking around and grabbing her arm.

Tom stood up, deadly calm and serious, "Get the hell away from her." Gavin ignored him and proceeded to pull Anya by her arm toward the door, so naturally Tom followed them but was stopped by Dexter, side-stepping in front of him with the shot gun firmly in his grip. Tom glared at him menacingly.

"Get off me!" He heard Anya say from the hallway and Dexter gave him one more placid yet mocking smile then followed them out.

"You can't just take her, she's not a prisoner!" Abby shouted in the hall way

Gavin shouted back "She's a doctor, she belongs where she can do the most good."

"She lied to a government official, that's an offense, they'll be an enquiry." Dexter told Abby, and Tom watched from the hallway as Anya got into the van. He'd get her back, even if it meant killing all of them, but first he and Sarah needed to have a little chat...

* * *

**  
Tell me what you think.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._

**Bella**


	6. Attached

**This one is about Tom and Anya rather than directly involving them, it's a continuation of the scene in episode 6 of series 1 where Greg and Abby are talking about Tom's past.  
1x06 AND 1x05 SPOILER ALERT!**

**

* * *

**

Greg and Abby sat around the little gas stove, warming their hands against it. There had been a silence between the two of them, they were both thinking about Tom and his less than upstanding behavior, while Abby was thinking about how to make sure he did not commit the same crime again, Greg was thinking about ways to rid him from the group.

"He can't stay." Greg said, breaking them both out of a reverie, Abby looked at him, confused. He lowered his voice a little "Tom. We can't let him stay with us, he's a danger to us all."

Abby eyes widened, "You're not seriously suggesting we chuck him out?"

"Abby, think about it, if he can kill someone in cold blood without remorse, he could easily do it to one of us. Dexter said he's been in prison, and he never told us, that means he's got something to hide. For all we know, he could be a murderer or a rapist."

Abby shook her head, "He couldn't do it to one of us, Greg. He killed Gavin, and in case you haven't noticed, Gavin and Dexter aren't exactly our friends. He's been living with us for weeks and weeks now, he's been protecting us."

Greg thought she was being terribly naive in her assessment of Tom, "But if we do something he doesn't like, BANG, that's us gone. People like him, they don't get attached, they take what they need from people then dispose of them. Sociopath, psychopath, whatever you want to call them." Greg told her, rather cynically in Abby's opinion. His face turned speculating as his gaze fell on a sleeping Anya on the other side of the storeroom they were in, "If we could just pry him away from Anya..."

Abby looked at him then at Anya, "What's Anya got to do with this?" she asked.

"He likes her, that's obvious enough, but he's dangerous even to her, even to someone he loves."

Abby stared at Greg, "Tom doesn't have feelings for Anya, that's just ridiculous."

Greg raised an eyebrow "Did you not see how he reacted when Dexter took her? And how he was perfectly willing to kill John in the church just to protect her?" Greg asked, looking over at Anya. Abby saw the these memories in a new light, and it did seem that way when he put it like that, "I'd be willing to bet that he's pretty much smitten with her."

Abby watched the sleeping Anya, and thought more about her and Tom, now she thought about it it did look as though Tom really did have feelings for Anya, he always tried to find excuses to be around her, and he smiled at lot more when she was with him, "Does Anya feel the same?" Abby wondered out loud, distracted from Greg's plans to get rid of Tom, and now wondering if love was in the air, and in her opinion it couldn't be more welcome.

"God knows. If she does then it's going to be harder to get him out, she'll fight it too." He murmured, mainly to himself.

Abby looked at him disbelievingly, "Greg, we can't just chuck him out, he's protected us -and me- from Dexter and all the other nasty people we've come across."

"So you agree with him killing Gavin." Greg challenged, looking her straight in the eyes.

"That isn't what I said. We may not even be alive, if it wasn't for him. We need him, and he needs us, more than he cares to admit." Her voice had an air of finality to it and Greg could tell she wouldn't bow down on this, not tonight any way, while she was still convinced that the group needed him to protect them, which Greg was sure they didn't, he could protect them without a gun.

So Greg bit his tongue against a remark that he knew Abby would disapprove of, and instead sighed "Come on, let's get some sleep." He lay on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

Abby took a last glance at Anya, and wondered if Anya would, as Greg said, defend Tom if he was told to leave, would she leave with him? Abby could not bear to lose both of them, not after Najid.

She sighed and walked over to her sofa and tried to fall asleep without having dreams of Peter or Naj.

**

* * *

  
**

**Tell me what you think.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._

**Bella**


	7. Help

**Hey guys! This one is a Missing Moment drabble/oneshot, it's from episode one of series one, just after our favourite Survivors couple meet, here's them getting to know each other.**

**1x01 SPOILERS ALERT, Though, if you haven't seen the first episode of the first series, I'm not quite sure what you're doing here.... :P**

**

* * *

**

**  
Anya quickly fished in her rucksack for a blanket and put it folded-up on the hill of the grassy verge next to the motorway. She lifted the man's, who she didn't yet know the name of, arm and hoisted it around her neck, lifting him up, but struggling under his weight****.**

"Slowly, you don't want to be moving too much." She told him, carefully helping him over to the side of the road, he grunted in response and winced a little as the movement hurt his ribs. He leaned back against the blanket she'd provided, and wondered why a complete stranger was helping him. Anya sighed, and decided to tend to the cuts on his face, she pulled a bottle of whiskey from her bag, to disinfect the nasty cuts he'd gotten.

He realized what she was doing and chuckled and said in a deep, rough yet still attractive voice, "A device for every occasion." In response she rolled her eyes and smiled, not looking up from digging into her bag for some anti-septic wipes.

She turned back to him with a smile, "And for my next trick..." He chuckled as she dabbed the wipes with alcohol, "What's your name?" she asked casually.

"Tom. Tom Price. And you?"

"I'm Anya. This'll sting a bit." She warned him as she approached his cut with the whiskey-soaked wipes, and as she wiped it, Tom flinched.

His face was darkly attractive, she noticed as she cleaned his cut. She wondered how he'd managed to get injuries like this, he had a few cracked ribs and a nasty graze to the face, had he fallen over? That seemed unlikely to have caused the cracks to the ribs.

He watched her speculatively, "Did you lose anyone?" He asked.

"Just... family and friends." A sad look came into her eyes that Tom instinctively wanted to get rid of.

He tried for some humour "Boyfriend?" He asked hopefully, and Anya fought a smile. Tom liked her already, she had already proved she was selfless and brave just by helping him, and they were traits he admired in a person. Plus, Anya was prettier and less messed up than Cathy in the car, he decided.

"No." She smiled, "What about you? Who did you lose?" She asked, soaking a new wipe.

He thought for a moment before answering, he contemplated telling her Mr Wilson's story, as he had to Neil and Cathy, but he eventually told her the truth "Just my Mum."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. We weren't that close." He told her honestly.

She nodded and carried on wiping his cut till he pushed her hands away, she sighed and screwed the top on the bottle of whiskey and stuffed it back into her bag.

* * *

**Sorry about the bold text for the first few sentences, it doesn't seem to go.  
The next few chapters might be delayed a bit, I'm fitting this in around GSCE coursework, but knowing me, I'll probably end up writing this instead of writing my essay.  
Anyone got any ideas for more Tomya scenes? **

_Disclaimer: If I owned Survivors, there would have been a Tomya kiss by now._

**Tell me what you think.**


	8. Cryptic

**Thank you to _LilaMae1_**** for giving me this idea! It's set during or after episode 2 of series one, and Anya finds out about Tom's threat to break Al's neck if he makes a move on her.**

**1x02 SPOILERS**

**

* * *

  
**

Al and Anya were in the kitchen making dinner after Tom, Abby, Greg and the woman they'd brought back, Sarah, returned from the warehouse, Abby seemed pretty shaken over what went on there, so they had offered to make the dinner. They were each caught in their own worlds until Al broke the comfortable, working silence.

"Listen, Anya, I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing." He apologized, cutting some slightly stale bread for the sandwiches they were making, they had a limited supply of fillings for them, it wasn't safe to eat meat and they didn't have much else to have in them.

She smiled, "It's fine, Al. Already forgotten."

"Yeah, well. I won't be barking up _that_ tree again." He muttered gruffly, mainly to himself. She looked at him questioningly, wondering what he meant. "Your boyfriend wouldn't approve." He explained, but only making Anya more confused.

"What?"

"I quite like my neck the way it is, thank you very much." He almost chuckled darkly as he buttered the bread, and Anya didn't have a clue what he was on about.

She stared at him, trying to work out what he meant, "Al, what are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" He asked, "I thought you'd told him."

"Who?"

"Tom." He told her, "He threatened to kill me if I ever made a move on you again, no, no, no, what were his exact words? 'If you ever make a move on Anya again, I'm gonna break your neck.' That's it."

Anya was stunned into silence, Tom said that? How did he even know Al made a move on her, unless he was listening in... but why would he be listening in to Anya and Al's conversation? They weren't that interesting.

"Tom said that?" She whispered incredulously, was he... Jealous? No, that was just ridiculous, it wasn't like Tom wanted her, she was just some woman who helped him out by the side of a deserted motorway. They knew secrets about each other's past lives, he knew she was a doctor and she knew he'd been a some kind of a criminal. Anya remembered what Tom had said this morning.

_"You saved my life, Anya, that makes us connected" _

He'd also said she needed protecting, but surely he didn't mean it literally? Or did he? Anya's mind was racing, he was just so confusing and cryptic all the time.

They finished the sandwiches in silenceand took them through to the dining room, where, somewhat ironically, Anya was seated opposite Tom. She stared at him until he looked up.

"What?" He asked, she quickly dropped her eyes.

"Nothing." She muttered.  


* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._

**Bella**


	9. Blackmail

**This is the scene in episode 3 of series 2, where Samantha offers Tom freedom if he does something for her...**

**SPOILERS FOR 2x03!**

* * *

As the door opened Tom looked over to where Samantha was now standing with a torch in her hand. She opened the door to his 'cell' and stood in the doorway, "How are you?" she asked casually, and Tom inwardly scoffed, did she really expect him to answer that?

She walked slowly and leant against the metal mesh of the wall. "Let's make a deal, you do something for me, and I'll let you go." Tom looked up, "Kill Dexter."

Tom was not really surprised by her request, she was power-mad, and anyone who threatened that power was removed, she overturned the juries' vote in the so-called 'trial' just so the threat to her power would be removed. "Why don't you do it yourself?" He asked.

"Wouldn't look good."

"When you meet your maker?" Tom asked, unconvinced.

"When I meet my public." Of course this would be the reason, he saw how Samantha's 'people' reacted when Abby told them about the last trial, she couldn't be seen with blood on her hands, or the people would revolt, "I'll put out a story you escaped and Dexter was killed trying to stop you."

Tom thought about it, "You're good." He admitted, it was a foolproof plan. "No." He didn't want to be in debt to her, nor anybody else. His freedom was not worth that.

Samantha took another path to try and get him to do it, "He's killed. He's raped. There was talk of young girls-"Tom cut her off. Did she really think this would work? Playing on his moral beliefs? He'd thought she have had a better Plan B than that.

"Sounds like he deserves die then, okay, I'll do it. For society." A hint of sarcasm seeped into his voice. She seemed to realize her plan was not going to work on him, she took a shallow breath then sat on his makeshift bed.

She watched him carefully, "Do you think Anya will wait for you for _seven years_? Do you think she'll be safe out there without you?" He looked at her. Emotional blackmail. Clever. Tom wondered if his opinion of Samantha Willis could get any lower, she wasn't even worthy to mention Anya's name, "Do it for yourself. His life for your freedom, you've done it before." She paused, watching him as she got up, "There are other men in the room where he sleeps, but he goes out to exercise every day, early, alone. You can do it then. I'll be back at dawn." She left.

Tom's brain wrestled with itself. Of course, he didn't have a problem with killing Dexter, the man who had stolen from and terrorized the group, then kidnapped Anya,but he did not want to be indebted to Samantha, like he owed her something for his freedom.

But Samantha's emotional blackmail was working on him, and even though he hated to admit it, even to himself, the thought of Anya being on her own finished him. This was extraordinarily weak of him, he thought, he shouldn't care if some doctor called Anya was on her own, he shouldn't care.

Had someone tried emotional blackmail on him a year ago, there wouldn't have been a snowball's chance in hell of it working, because they wouldn't have anyone that he cared about enough to blackmail him with. But now Anya had stomped into his life, messing with his emotions and stopping him from working in the way he was used to working, looking after number one, not trusting anyone.

Dexter's life for his freedom, it was fair deal, Tom supposed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

_Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts to get the BBC to sell Max Beesley to me, all I own in the series one boxset :(_


	10. Rights And Responsibilities

**This one is set in episode 3 of series 2, when Anya visits Tom. Part missing moment, part scene translation.**

**Here it is, as requested by _hattie-alice123._**

**SPOILERS FOR 2x03**

* * *

As Greg left her office, Samantha had a minute's reflection on the day. Dexter had proved himself to be a... problem member of her new society, he had made her look bad in front of her people, and that couldn't be accepted, he would have to be sorted out, and soon.  
She knew what her people were whispering about her now, try as she may to block them out, she still knew; thanks to Dexter, they were now whispering words like 'dictator' and 'power-mad', and she hated Dexter for it. It was not her fault Tom Price was a murderer, she only did what was right for her people, or so she thought.

Settling down for some paper work, Samantha sighed, at least that man would soon be out of her society, put to some... community service, as she liked to call it.

"Where is he?! I want to see him!" Anya burst into her office, without announcing herself. Samantha dismissed her anger as being annoyed about the juries' decision being overturned, it was understandable that she should be angry, Samantha had promised that the jury would decide, but Samantha knew she did the right thing in dismissing the jury.

Samantha put on her friendly, welcoming smile on, even though it was a little strained around the edges, Samantha didn't like the rage that was emanating off Anya, it intimidated her, but she still had her gun in her drawer, if things did get really nasty, but still she welcomed Anya warmly."Anya! How lovely to speak to you properly at last."

Anya strode purposefully to her desk, "Cut the bullshit, Samantha. I want to see him."

Samantha decided to play dumb, even though she knew exactly who she wanted to see, "Who do you mean?"

"The one you locked up even though he was found not guilty!" Her voice got louder towards the end, and her anger was palpable.

Samantha smiled apologetically, "I'm very sorry that your votes didn't count, that your being on the jury was wasted, but-"

Anya cut her off, shaking her head in disbelief, "You think I care about that?! You overturned the jury's verdict, just so you could lock Tom up. Just admit it!"

"Anya, I did what I thought was right for everyone, everyone here has the right to live in safety."

Anya laughed once incredulously, "What about Tom's right to a fair trial? Doesn't that count for anything?"

"That man is dangerous, Anya, he is deeply troubled. He could hurt you, or one of the others." Samantha said gently, though she was starting to wonder if Tom could hurt Anya, it seemed to her as though they might have feelings for each other, and Anya's anger was only proving that.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that, that's just an excuse for locking him up, _unlawfully_!"

Dexter entered the room with a smug grin on his face, he also knew what her people were saying about her, how much Samantha wanted to wipe the arrogant leer off his face permanently, "Is there a problem?" He asked pompously.

"No, Anya was just leaving." Samantha encouraged.

"I'm going to see him Samantha!"

Samantha smiled tightly, getting more annoyed by Anya by the minute, "I'm afraid I can't let you go down on your own, and there's no one free at the moment."

"I can take her." Dexter put in, most eager to undermine Samantha's authority, and Samantha smiled with tight lips.

"Thank you, Dexter." Dexter smiled condescendingly at her and walked out, with Anya following. Something would have to be done about Dexter, she decided swiftly, she contemplated giving him to Billy and Mr Smithson, but then she remembered Billy and Dexter were friends and he'd never take him on. Though, she thought, they did have a murderer under their roof at the moment, and maybe she could use Tom's feelings for Anya to her advantage....

Pouring herself a glass of whiskey, she started to hatch a plan, she could kill two birds with stone, so to speak.

Meanwhile, Dexter led Anya swiftly down to the corridor where Tom's 'cell' was. Anya stood still while he checked her pockets and shoes for sharp objects and weapons, knowing it was not worth struggling against it.

"Wait here." Dexter told her as he opened the door that led to Tom's cell, he walked into the room and Anya heard what he said from where she was standing outside, "I'll be taking full control shortly, might kick off with a public hanging." She heard the cell being opened, "Visitor." He said, and Anya walked slowly into the room, Tom lay on some sort of makeshift bed, which was just an old mattress with a sleeping bag on top, "Searched her," Dexter told Tom with a sick smile, "Every orifice." then turned back to Anya, "Two minutes." and went back out the door, leaving them alone.

Tom put his head back to the mattress, as Anya walked into the black meshy cell, he looked... emotionless, like he had in the trial.

Anya tried to think of what to say to him, she finally decided on, "Are you okay?" As stupid as it sounded, it was the only thing she could think of, "Can I- get you anything? Food or... " The was no response, he didn't even look at her, "He just checked my pockets and shoes." She reassured him, thinking this was the reason for his despondency.

"I don't care." He said, still not looking at her.

"What?" She asked quietly.

He finally sat up, looked straight in the eyes and repeated "I don't care."

"Okay." The coldness in his eyes and tone stung, and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. He looked down and around his cell, almost guiltily, she finally continued "That took courage. To admit what you did to everyone." He looked up at her, "To me." She added in a small voice, "Thank you." she almost whispered.

She slowly knelt in front of him, on his eye level.

"Stay close with Abby. And Greg. Don't trust anyone." He told her.

She quickly deviated, "We're not going to abandon you. We'll find a way, we'll get you out of here."

He had started to disagree with her plan before she'd finished speaking, "No you're not. You're gonna get as far away from here as possible, and that's it. And me."

"Just don't tell me what to do." She told him stubbornly.

"Anya, I'm telling you for your own good. I don't wanna be thinking of you getting-" He couldn't finish, "Just- Just do as I say."

A little bit of anger came into her voice, " I can look after myself!" she told him, not for the first time.

"Good." He said curtly, effectively ending the argument, even though he knew she couldn't, she'd never use on gun on anybody, not least to protect herself. Even when she'd held a gun to the group he'd robbed from as they we beating him up, she would have never pulled the trigger, even if the gun did have bullets in. She was too good, "I wish that-" He stopped, unable to continue.

She looked at him, searching his eyes urgently for what he was about to say, "What?" She urged, "What?"

The door opened behind them, and Dexter came in, ruining the moment, "Time's up." he told them, Tom looked at Dexter, then looked down.

As Anya left, she wondered if she would ever know what he was about to say.

* * *

**Any ideas for what Tom was about to say? 'Cause I honestly don't have a clue!**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Survivors, all these moments I'm writing would be writen into the script._

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Knowing

**This one is set in episode one of series two, when Anya and Al are trapped beneath the rubble, but before Sarah goes to Johnson.**

**SPOILERS FOR 2x01**

* * *

Sarah had never seen Tom so determined.

"Come on, get digging!" He'd told her, before furiously throwing rock and debris out of his way, not stopping for anything. Even Naj was digging through small pieces of shrapnel. Sarah just watched them, she knew she'd be useless at lifting heavy things and she couldn't help in any other way.

"Tom, no one could have survived this." She told him, looking at the pile of rubble Anya and Al were trapped under, there was tons of it, the chances of either of them surviving under the debris were thin.

He didn't stop, "Just dig!" He spat vehemently, before she'd even finished speaking.

"There's no point!" Sarah told him angrily, he just ignored her, hurling more quarry out of his course. He must know that they were not alive, she thought, so why was he so bent on finding their dead bodies? She knew the answer to that. Anya.

It was Najid who answered her this time, flinging smaller slabs from the pile, "We can't just stop!"

Sarah climbed onto the bottom rocks of the pile, annoyed that no one was thinking logically but her, "Look at it, there's nothing we can do!" She shouted to them, though neither of them took any notice of her logic, they just carried on pulling rocks away from the mound.

Again Najid answered her, "We can't just give up! They're not dead! Al, Al, where are you?!"He shouted into the rock. Both of them were refusing irrationally to let go. This was a pointless risk, the rest of the hospital might come crashing down at any time, leaving them all trapped, who would rescue them then? Greg? Abby? Somehow Sarah thought not.

Tom swiftly agreed with Naj, "He's right, we're gonna find them!" He pulled more debris out of the way, before taking Naj's approach, "Anya!" He bellowed into the space.

Sarah knew that she was the reason he was so bent on finding them. If it was only Al trapped, he would not be bothered in the slightest, but because of Anya, Sarah knew he wouldn't give up.  
And she knew, that he'd never have done this for her if it were her trapped, even when he didn't hate her for betraying Anya. He was so resolute that they would find them, alive, Sarah hated to think about how he would be when they found their dead bodies, he'd be heart-broken, volatile, violent, even more so than he usually was.

Tom and Anya, she knew, had some kind of bond, which she didn't understand, so much stronger than the tolerance Tom had held for her when they were sleeping together, now she had betrayed Anya's medical aptitudes to Willis and her band of enforcers, there was probably no chance he would even talk to her civilly again.

And Sarah knew they loved each other, even if they didn't know it themselves yet.

* * *

**_MeganMash_ requested that I do the woods scene in 2x03, I'm actually working on that at the moment, but it's quite a hard one to do, so it might take a little time. **

_Disclaimer: If I owned Survivors, all these moments I'm writing would be writen into the script._

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Rescue

**This is the scene in episode 4 of series 2, where Tom and Greg set the mine workers free.**

**SPOILERS FOR 2x04!**

* * *

Tom and Greg ran to the gates, with the keys in Tom's hand.

"Abby? Abby!" Greg shouted through the fence, while Tom pushed the key into the padlock.

Tom shouted to the nearest prisoners he could see in the mineshaft, "Grab your P45s lads!" Greg and Tom swung the metal gate open and several prisoners escaped, crazed with their unexpected freedom. Abby rushed out and immediately engulfed Greg in a hug, she'd thought he was dead.  
Tom watched as the rest of his friends dashed out, then he saw Anya, and breathed a large internal sigh of relief that she was okay, he hadn't seen her since the two minutes they'd had in Samantha's prison cell. She had played a large part in his thoughts since coming to the mine, or rather, she had played a large part in his _worries_, "What the hell are you lot doing here?" He hollered, watching Anya run towards him.

"Looking for you!" Anya shouted back, she was similarly pleased to see Tom, she had been anxious about him since she left that prison cell in the compound, she bounded straight into his arms. He tightened his arms around her for a second and lifted her slightly off the ground, breathing in her familiar scent. He then let her go.

"We're your mugs then?" He asked facetiously, starting to unlock to uncomfortable metal bind from around her neck, coming dangerously close to her face as he did so, Anya noted. He threw it to the ground where it landed with a clang, and Anya smiled at him as she felt a sense of freedom fall over her, she wouldn't take her freedom for granted again.

* * *

**Well then... Who saw the preview of next week's episode (2x05)? *Puts hand up.*  
And who, is _BLOODY_ excited for next week's episode? *Puts hand up then has a small fit.*  
Yeah. I'm _That_ Obsessed. **

**It's what all of us Tomya shippers have been waiting for! He says it! FINALLY! What do guys think Anya's reaction will be?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own.  
_


	13. Rage And Fire

**This one is set in the fifth episode of series two, the scene where Tom has a touch of the green eyed monster, and gets angry with Anya**

**SPOILERS FOR 2x05**

* * *

Anya smiled as she watched Judy walk across the green towards where she slept. She was a nice woman and Anya saw many of the qualities Patricia used to have in her. She decided to head back to the hall and have one last drink before going to bed, maybe she'd catch up with Al and Sarah. She was truly happy for them, they made a lovely couple and it was about time sometime good came out of the virus. Looking back once more to the way Judy had left, Anya walked back, eager to get back to the warmth of the hall.

"What are you doing?" Tom startled her by walking out from behind a building, cutting off her path. How long had he been there, she wondered to herself.

She jumped slightly, "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing?" he repeated, looking at her in a strange way.

She wondered why he was asking, "Wha- Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

She gestured to the way Judy had left, "I was saying goodnight. What are you doing, stalking me?" A trace of annoyance covering her voice, why did he have to know what she was doing all the time? Was she not her own person? She took a few paces away from him, not wanting to spark the anger she sometimes saw in him. Little did she know, it was too late for avoiding his anger.

"Don't do that." He warned her.

She turned back, she was starting to get really pissed off with Tom, "Do what?" She asked, vexed and fed up.

He walked towards her, his stance menacing, "Walk off when I'm talking to you." Anya couldn't believe what she was hearing, what was he, her dad? She scoffed, and turned away again, and apparently, this was the last straw for Tom "Come here!" Tom told her, he roughly grabbed and pulled on her arm, in a way that was sure to leave nasty bruises the next day, Anya let out a sharp cry of shock as he pulled her over to the wall and more or less forced her against it.

He held the tops of her arms in a vice-like, almost painful grip, his face close to hers. Dangerously close.  
As he stared angrily into her eyes, Anya couldn't help but be intimidated and a little frightened by the barely controlled rage in them, a different kind of rage than he had when dealing with people like Dexter, this was a more frightening anger that she'd only seen once or twice on him before, and each time she had, it had scared her silly. But she took courage from the fact that she knew that she was in the right, Tom had no right to treat her like this, especially when she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You like her, don't you?" He said accusingly, as though it was a crime.

Anya glared defiantly back at him, refusing to back down, "Yeah, I like her."

"Like that?"

"Like what?" She demanded furiously, enunciating the syllables. She was enraged by this ridiculous confrontation, he didn't have power over her, she didn't need to consult him whenever she made friends with someone. A red stain clouded her vision, and it felt as though the fires of her indignant rage should physically burn him.

"Like that, you know what I'm talking about."

This only fanned the flames of her wrath, "No, I don't know what you're talking about, you're hardly Mr Articulate, are you?!" Anya's voice got louder towards the end and she bitterly pushed his hands off her arms, "What are you talking about? I meet someone, get on with them and you go ballistic!"

"You think this is ballistic?"

She laughed once, mockingly, "You can go further, can you?" She stared at him, fire in her eyes and adrenaline pulsing through her veins, "Are you threatening me?" She challenged him, seeing if he'd treat her the same as the people he defended the group from. His face stayed more or less emotionless. She pushed past him, running toward the hall now and wondering what the hell had got into Tom Price.

* * *

**I'm happy with this one, I have to say. Look out for more scene translation from 2x05, those are what I'm gonna do next. This was fun to write, I like angry Anya.**

_Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it._

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Taciturnity

**This is the car scene in episode five of series two, Enjoy!**

**SPOILERS FOR 2x05!**

* * *

Anya spotted the car where it was hidden beneath bramble and long fern branches. After looking in to see Tom asleep in the passenger side, she pulled off a branch that covered the door to the driver's side and got in. They needed to talk, Anya had decided earlier that morning, Tom had no right to treat her as he did last night, and even after a sleepless night thinking about it, she still couldn't decipher why he'd acted as he did.

Tom started awake as the door opened, he straightened up up and rubbed his eyes, facing forward as she did. Both of their angers had dissipated overnight, and the atmosphere in the car was slightly awkward.

"Well, where are we going?" Tom said, breaking the taciturnity.

Anya saw the double meaning in his words, even if he didn't, "Good question." She sighed, still gazing out of the front windscreen, seeming to be in a world of her own.

Tom felt uncharacteristically guilty about his behaviour toward Anya the previous night, "Sorry."

She thought he was being petulant and retorted angrily "I said 'Good question'!"

"I know, I said sorry." She realized what he meant and nodded slowly, accepting this. He wondered how to explain, "Watching you with her last night, you looked so... I don't know. Very beautiful." Anya looked at him, "And I was thinking,why does she look so beautiful? It was cause you looked happy. Made me wanna-"

"Kill me?" Anya provided, reminding him of his conduct last night.

He looked at her, surprised that he'd scared her that much, he then decided it was now or never, she needed to know, "I love you."

A range of different emotions played out across her face and in her eyes, most recognizably shock and surprise. Tom watched her carefully, waiting for her reaction. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, "Tom... I'm- really," She seemed to have trouble finding the right word, "Flattered."

"Flattered?" He repeated disbelievingly, he'd just told her he loved her and she was flattered?

She turned slightly in the seat to face him, "You mean a lot to me. A lot. And I owe you so much. I'd be dead if you hadn't..." She trailed off, knowing she'd be dead several times over if it weren't for Tom, "But last night, with Judy, you're right. I was attracted to her, I felt _that_ spark." So she was a lesbian, Tom thought, and the car suddenly felt too small, like it was choking him, but Anya continued, "But there is something between you and me, I'm not denying that, and yeah, we could have sex, but that would make it worse, for both of us, because... we are _so_ different."

"Yeah, men and women" he acquiesced.

She shook her head infinitesimally, "You, and me."

He remembered what Abby had said to him last night, "I can change, if you can." He told her forcefully.

She didn't look like she believed him, she looked down and opened the car door to get out. He contemplated trying to stop her but decided it was pointless. He felt a lump come to his throat and tear prick his eyes. He swallowed and rubbed his eyes, he was so weak, he thought, and Anya had a way of getting around him, she had him wrapped around her little finger, even if she didn't know it herself.  


* * *

**Tell Me What You Think!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own.  
_


	15. The Birds

**This one is set in the fifth episode of series two, the scene where Tom and Anya reconcile in their own way. **

**SPOILERS FOR 2x05**

* * *

Tom sat alone, watching flocks of birds fly above his head. His head hurt a little, he didn't realize Al had such a good right hook, but he could live with it. Somewhere deep down, he felt sorry for Al, Tom didn't know what he would do if it was Anya in that situation. And that was a much more real threat now, the reemergence of the virus, and they couldn't fight the virus because they didn't know what they were fighting against, it couldn't just be killed like Dexter or Gavin, violence would do no good against the virus.

"Tom." He turned to the sound of _her_ voice, she was standing at the edge of the clearing he sat in, "You okay?" She asked softly.

He smiled, "Yeah." She sat down next to him, their shoulders just touching, "The virus is spreading through the birds. We'll all get it, won't we?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Anya shook her head regretfully, "There's so little time." She so wished she could have saved Sarah, though she knew, even if she been able to go into the house, her doctoring skills would have been next to useless, especially with no medical equipment or drugs. Anya wished she could have made Sarah comfortable in her last few hours. That would have been enough for Anya to think she was doing some good in this new world.

"Well, it was his own fault. For going soft on her."

Anya looked at him, wondering if he really believed that, when she noticed a cut on his on forehead., "Your face is cut."

He looked at her for a moment, "It's alright."

"Let me look at it."

She rested her hand softly on his face. Why did she have to torture him like this, he wondered, she knew he wanted her, and this was just cruel. He contemplated stopping her but soon decided it felt too good. However, his attention was fully caught when her thumb grazed over his lips. He watched her, she moved towards him, slowly. She pressed her lips to his. He immediately, kissing her back. He realized what they were doing and reluctantly pushed her back.  
"Why now?" He asked.

"Now is all there is." She told him intensely.

He looked at her for a moment, then she kissed him again, more urgently this time, and they both knew what they wanted. They pulled off their jackets and tops till she was left in only a vest and he was topless, he gently lowered her to the ground...

* * *

**There we have it! A birthday treat to myself (my birthday was yesterday, in case you're wondering, which you're probably not.)**

_Disclaimer: I'm just a fan... Writing fiction._

**Tell me what you think.**


	16. Sleeping

**This one came to me in a flash of inspiration while I was trying to get to sleep. Set anytime after episode four of series one.**

** Some spoilers for the first series and a little OOC**

**

* * *

**

Light poured through the window of Tom's room, waking him up. He groaned and rolled over, his eyes opened just slightly, enough to see Anya sleeping soundly next to him, her coppery brown hair splayed across her pillow like a halo, her lips parted slightly and turned up at the corners. She looked perfect, he thought.

Wait, Anya?

Tom opened his eyes fully and copper hair turned blonde as Tom realized it was Sarah sleeping next to him. A rush of disappointment coursed through him. He bolted up in the bed, and the movement awoke Sarah.

Tom shook his head to remove the all-too-appealing image of Anya sleeping next to him instead of Sarah.

"Are you okay, Tom?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." He muttered, wondering what the hell was up with him. Maybe he really was losing his mind....

* * *

**Well, make what you can of that.**

**Tell me what you thought of it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Survivors, if anything, it owns me._


End file.
